


[Podfic] Tango

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Tango" by lazaefairRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for "In their shoes" for greedy_dancerAuthor's original summary:Andy teaches Nile how to tango.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792444) by [lazaefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:31
  * **File Size:** 1 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vIVp5t10R_wA5iiV3NgMGdqhDu52eGqq/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Tango_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792444)
  * **Author:** [lazaefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
